


Lullabies

by Popples123



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, Jalex Oneshot, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just straight up fluff with Jack being sick and Alex taking care of him I guess??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the only things I've ever written that I actually like omg

Whenever Jack is sick, like now, his boyfriend is always there to look after him. Alex managed to get the day off work so he'd be able to take care of Jack and has spent the last five minutes sitting behind him, rubbing soothing circles into his back and holding his hair out of his face as he vomits into the toilet for the fourteenth time in the past twelve hours. Jack cries out for Alex, his voice hoarse and it pains Alex to hear his lover sound so broken.

"You're alright angel. Deep breaths, you're doing really well," neither of them know what caused Jack to end up ill but the younger boy is adamant that he'll be okay, although Alex did make him promise earlier that he'd go to the doctors if he was still sick tomorrow.

"Hurts," Jack gasps and hurls forwards, letting out a weak cry.

"I know, I know," Alex kisses the back of Jack's head, breathing in the scent of conditioner lingering in the younger boy's hair.

Ten minutes pass and eventually there's nothing else for Jack to throw up, so he reaches up and pulls the handle to flush the toilet before collapsing into Alex's arms. Jack has been up and down like a yo-yo all night, so Alex knows he must be exhausted.

He persuades Jack to take a nap, preferably on the bed so he can get a decent sleep. Alex has to carry the younger boy, seeing as he's too weak to walk up the stairs, but he isn't at all heavy which means Alex can take him back to the bedroom without any struggle. Alex's arms are warm and comfy and Jack finds himself gradually warming up, which is great because the bathroom was freezing.

Tucking the sick boy into bed, Alex smothers him in kisses and murmurs a goodnight before silently exiting the room, relieved that Jack is finally going to get some rest, even if only for a little while.

Alex doesn't feel like taking a nap and because it's too early to make dinner, not that Jack would be able to eat anything anyway, he decides to clean their house a little so it'll be one less thing to worry about.

After an hour, Alex returns to the bedroom. Thinking his lover is in a deep sleep, he quietly begins to sing to himself as he rearranges the bookcase in the corner of the room.

Unknown to Alex, Jack is very much awake. Everything hurts and he feels horrible but Alex's voice is somehow distracting him from the pain. He slowly opens his eyes, stifling a whine and glances at Alex's figure standing in front of the bookcase before losing focus, gazing at the white ceiling instead.

Footsteps approach the bed and Jack's eyes snap shut. His boyfriend is still singing amazingly well and now that's he's closer, Jack can make out the song to be 20 Dollar Nose Bleed by Fall Out Boy, one of his favorite bands.

"Angel, you awake?" Alex is so close his breath is tickling Jack's nose and the younger boy has to fight back a giggle. He remains as still and as quiet as possible, hoping that if he does so, Alex will continue to sing.

"I know you're awake, silly. I can see you smiling," Alex pecks Jack's nose, drawing a whine from the younger male as he reluctantly opens his eyes again. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore," Jack's voice is barely above a whisper, which is understandable because he just spent majority of last night _and_ morning puking his guts up. No wonder his voice is almost gone.

"Try and get some more rest then, that should help," Alex pulls the duvet over Jack's body and places a hand on his forehead to see if his temperature has gone down yet. "You're not as hot as before," Alex teases, making Jack pout. "Just kidding, angel. You're beautiful."

A blush creeps up Jack's neck and onto his cheeks as he lets out a content sigh, grateful to have Alex looking after him. "Can you sing me to sleep?"

"You heard me singing?" Alex asks, a small smile appearing on his face.

Jack nods and tangles his fingers in his hair, a habit he developed at a young age. He does it whenever he's tired and Alex finds it adorable. "Yeah, you're amazing," he compliments and the older boy giggles nervously. He's always been insecure about his singing voice, but Jack's gazing up at him with the best puppy eyes he can muster and Alex is unable to resist.

He lays down beside his boyfriend and starts singing again, Jack smiling uncontrollably the entire time because the only sound better than Alex's laugh is Alex's singing voice.

Rolling over, Jack rests his head on Alex's chest and allows his eyes to close. He twirls the fabric of Alex's shirt around his fingers and yawns sleepily as Alex cuddles into him, keeping a secure grip on his waist. 

For a split second, Alex pauses from singing to gently kiss Jack's forehead before continuing to quietly lull the younger boy to sleep.


End file.
